


the one where they make it to the wedding

by glycerineclown



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glycerineclown/pseuds/glycerineclown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick, reluctantly, smokes the joint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where they make it to the wedding

**Author's Note:**

> **not sure this is considered an au prompt, but: richie making it to the wedding in 1x07 (be it with patrick or changing his mind and showing up later)**

Patrick, reluctantly, smokes the joint.

Well, not all of it. He has like, three puffs with the window down, but it definitely has the desired effect—when they pull up to the church he feels a lot better. His bowtie is still undone, but at least his hands aren’t shaking anymore.

They sit in the car for a few minutes, in the parking lot, and Richie manages to finish Patrick’s bowtie.

Patrick looks at it in the visor mirror and smiles, kissing him. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Richie rubs his hand over Patrick’s knee. “You okay?”

Patrick nods, scrubbing a hand over his forehead. “I just really want them to like you.”

“Look at me,” Richie says, and Patrick does. “They’ll like me if you’re happy.”

“You’re not nervous?”

“It’s called a pep talk, Pato,” he says, with a crooked little grin. “If I said I was scared shitless it would defeat the purpose.”

Patrick groans. “Oh my god. Ah, fuck.”

“No, no, don’t freak out. It’ll be fine.”

He sighs and shakes his head. “Are they gonna know I’m stoned?”

Richie scrunches his face up and shakes his head back. “Nah. I’m sure there’ll be other people at this thing that needed a little toke to get through the day.”

“You don’t know these people, Richie.”

“Whatever. If Jay-Z can go on Letterman, you can definitely do this.”

“Okay, that’s so not comforting.”

“It’ll be fine, Pato. Just, trust me.”

Patrick sighs. “Okay.” He looks out the window—and there’s his mother, getting something out of her car. “Oh my god, there’s my mom.”

“Okay, go say hi,” Richie says, taking her phone out of the cupholder and tucking it in Patrick’s breast pocket. “Don’t forget this.”

“You’re coming, right?”

“Of course. I’ll be right behind you.”

Patrick opens the door.

He calls out to his mother, and she locks her car and comes over, smiling. Patrick hugs her, hands her her phone, and turns to Richie.

“Mom, this is my boyfriend, Richie.”

She smiles warmly, and he smiles back with his mouth closed, and shakes her hand.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Richie,” she says, and Patrick watches her face for the pinched look that means she’s faking it, and he can’t find it.

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

As they’re turning to walk up the hill toward the church, he breathes a shaky sigh of relief and tucks his hand into Richie’s elbow.

“I just want to warn you ahead of time that my family is kind of nuts.”

“Everyone’s family’s nuts, Pato.”

**Author's Note:**

> please watch [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBDaq852amw) of jay-z on letterman, you won't be disappointed


End file.
